Charmed 8x21: No One Mourns The Wicca
by Aviva426
Summary: They will be tested one last time In the two-part season finale their future must be saved. One sister Will change history for good. (just look up the trailer, it makes more sense if you see it)
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This story is not mine, it belongs to someone else but I had permission to upload it on this website. If you wan an epic trailer for this story, go to my bio and I'll put a link there. Happy Reading! :D_

PAIGE: Okay, that was a close one.

CONNOR: _(To Leo)_ We were lucky to have you with us.

LEO: Don't mention it.

COLE: As long as we got outta there alive, that's all that matters.

PAIGE: _(Calls out)_ Guys? You in here? Guys? _(She walks around then sees the smashed wall and her sisters lying on the other side in the sunroom.)_ Oh, my God! _(She runs to them)_Leo! _(She kneels down and feels Phoebe's pulse from her neck. Leo, Cole and Conner come from behind her.)_

COLE: Phoebe!

PAIGE: She's still alive, barely. Leo. _(Leo kneels down beside the sisters and starts healing Phoebe on his right and Piper on his left. Phoebe gasps quickly and wakes up.)_ It's Okay, you're ok. Just breathe.

PHOEBE: What happened?

PAIGE: You don't remember?

PHOEBE: I'm not sure. It's all blurry.

_(Piper is healed. She wakes up slowly. Leo quickly moves next to Prue and starts healing her.)_

PIPER: Did we win?

PHOEBE: Does it look like we did?

_(Piper notices Prue on her right.)_

PIPER: Is she ok?

LEO: I don't know. It's taking too long.

_(Everyone gathers around Prue and Leo. Prue's wounds start to heal. She wakes up.)_

CONNOR: Prue, thank God._(He kneels down beside her.)_

PRUE: Ow.

PAIGE: You guys scared us to death.

PRUE: Are the Lilims still here?

COLE: What? Are you saying they did this?

PHOEBE: Who else? They must've known you guys went down to the underworld. Without our whitelighter there was no way they would miss a chance trying to kill us.

PAIGE: And they almost succeeded this time.

PIPER: Yeah, well let's make sure this doesn't happen again. And to think we would get used to crashing into walls after eight years of demon fighting_. (Piper, Phoebe and Prue slowly stand up on their feet.)_

PRUE: Wait. So, if they left us here to die, does this mean we're dead to them now?

LEO: I doubt that. They must've known you guys were healed. I'm sure the Fiend will inform them.

PHOEBE: Or her. I noticed Lamia was the only one who communicated with the Fiend. They must have a stronger connection than her sisters.

CONNOR: Isn't she the eldest?

COLE: She is. I'm sure that's why the Fiend is more connected to her. From what I've seen, she's the most powerful, thereby the most dangerous.

PAIGE: Well, we better get ready for them next time. I'll go see what I can find about the Lilim sisters.

PHOEBE: Get some rest first. I'll help you with the research tomorrow.

PAIGE: Why wait? It's better to know now than later.

PRUE: No. Phoebe's right. We've been through enough today. You should gather up your strength.

PAIGE: Fine. I'll just go call Glenn first. He must be really worried. _(She walks out to the sitting room. Cole puts his arm around Phoebe.)_

COLE: You okay?

PHOEBE: I don't know. We've never came this close before. It worries me a little bit.

PRUE: They gave us more than we expected, we won't let that happen again.

PHOEBE: Yes, but what if we do? I mean those three are so evil they could come here and kill us in our sleep. How do you expect us to know their limits?

PIPER: Well, they may be powerful, but we're powerful too you know. I'll make sure to cast a protection spell on the manor before going to bed.

LEO: I'll go see if the Elders can help.

_(He orbs out)_

PRUE: Conner, you might want to sleep here tonight. We both know how much hatred Lamia holds against you.

CONNOR: You sure? I don't want you to feel responsible for my safety…

PIPER: Oh, Zip it, Connor. Just say yes. _(She heads to the kitchen.)_

PHOEBE: You guys should go get the crystals; they're up in the attic.

CONNOR: Sure. _(He and Cole head upstairs.)_

PHOEBE: _(To Prue)_They'll be back for us, you know.

PRUE: I know.

_(Phoebe leaves. The scene zooms into Prue's right eye then zooms out from Lamia's left eye. She is standing in her temple in the underworld, looking into a small mirror in  
>her hand. He sisters, Mormo and Empusa, are there.)<em>

MORMO: Well? Is it done?

LAMIA: They're alive.

EMPUSA: I told you we should've finished them off.

MORMO: We could've waited longer.

LAMIA: I know, Mormo! They weren't expecting us to be so powerful. Next time, we'll have to try harder. These are no ordinary witches. Charmed blood is not easily

destructible; we should know that by now.

MORMO: What do you suggest, sister?

LAMIA: This time we'll have to get straight to it. It doesn't matter if they die or not, as long as our plan works. It's time to awaken the nexus.

_Opening Credits_


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Scene: Halliwell manor, daytime. Piper is making a potion in the kitchen. Prue comes in.]  
><em>****_  
><em>**PRUE: Hey, you're up early.

PIPER: I don't see a reason why I should stay in bed when I've got a busy schedule for tonight.

PRUE: Right, the Evanescence concert at P3, I almost forgot. _(She notices the boiling potion pot.)_ Um, is this breakfast?

PIPER: No, it's just a little potion I'm making for each of us to take when leaving the house.

PRUE: Do you think the Lilims are gonna try and kill us in public?

PIPER: Well, Leo said the elders think we should be careful since those three are pretty crafty with their powers. This is just a mind blinding potion in case they decide to give one of us a surprise visit; it should block their eyesight for a minute or two. Maybe you should give one vile to Connor.

PRUE: Oh, he left a few minutes ago. I don't think he'll need it anyway. _(Leo orbs in next to Piper)_ Hey.

LEO: Hey. _(Turns to Piper) _Did you finish the potion?

PIPER: Almost.

LEO: Good, you're gonna need it.

PRUE: Phoebe and Paige are doing some research in the attic, I'm sure they'll find something useful.  
><em><br>(Piper throws something into the pot and it explodes.)_

PIPER: Fingers crossed.  
><em><br>[Cut to attic. Phoebe and Paige are sitting in front of a laptop on a table. Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige is browsing through the internet.]_

PHOEBE: There's nothing here about the Lilim sisters or three witches that dealt with the Fiend. There is a spell to uncover a dark glamour, but I'm not sure it's gonna help us figure out who those witches are.

PAIGE: Well, I'm still trying to track them down using the dates I found in Lamia's diary. Although I'm not sure I'll be finding anything about the Fiend in here.

PHOEBE: Didn't Leo say the Fiend was the ultimate evil that can't be destroyed?

PAIGE: Yes, but I don't understand why would the greatest evil want to recruit three witches and send them after us?

PHOEBE: It must've figured that the best way is to make it a three-against-three battle.

PAIGE: Don't you mean three against four?

PHOEBE: I know, Paige, I'm just saying if the prophecy of the three charmed ones dies then you won't stand a chance against them alone. We're lucky to have you with us, I  
>don't know what would happen if…<p>

PAIGE: Nothing's going to happen, Phoebe. We just have to make sure we're prepared this time. Demons and warlocks never broke the agreement between both sides of magic.

PHOEBE: I'm feeling the Lilims are beyond any agreement or power. _(Her phone rings. She answers.)_ Hello? Uh, Elise, I don't think I can make it to work today… Oh, Okay, I'll be right there. _(She hangs up.)_

PAIGE: Uh, going somewhere?

PHOEBE: Yah, something came up at work. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Let me know if you find anything.  
><em><br>(Phoebe leaves the attic.)_

PAIGE: Sure. Make sure you get that potion from Piper before you leave.  
><em><br>[Cut to front porch. Phoebe leaves the manor then gets in her car. She holds up the potion vile and looks at it for a few seconds. She then drives away.]  
><strong><br>[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in and goes to Elise]**_

PHOEBE: Elise.

ELISE: Oh, thank goodness you're here. I've been going crazy.

PHOEBE: Yeah, I heard you on the phone. How big is it?  
><em><br>(Elise hands her a report file of Karl Hoffman.)_

ELISE: Mr. Karl Hoffman.

PHOEBE: The millionaire guy?

ELISE: Billionaire actually. He's opening a new clothing store on Market St today and I need you to get a full report on the merchandise.

PHOEBE: Elise, I thought this was an important assignment.

ELISE: It is. Hoffman's looking for new contracts with new newspapers. If we publish a good article about his new store, we'll have a good chance at getting him to merge his media department with ours.

PHOEBE: And why am I the one for this task again?

ELISE: Because you're my best reporter, and I want you to take credit for this.

**_[Scene: Manor, basement. Prue is developing some photos.]_**

Paige's voice: Prue?

PRUE: In here.

_(Paige comes in front behind the curtain.)_

PAIGE: Hey, you busy?

PRUE: Just developing a few photos for work. What's up, Paige?

PAIGE: Well, I was doing that research about the Lilim sisters and I came across a few numbers that matched the dates in Lamia's diary.

PRUE: Did you find out what those numbers referred to?

PAIGE: Not yet. It looks like Lamia's diary isn't about any event that happened in the past. The diary may be written in gibberish, but everything seems to be referring to something that is yet to come.

PRUE: A prophecy?

PAIGE: Perhaps. I just need to do some serious translating and hopefully it'll get me somewhere.

PRUE: Need any help?

PAIGE: Thanks. But I'll let you know if I need anything. I just can't wait till we kick those witches' butts.

_(She leaves.)_  
><strong><em><br>[Cut to dining room. Paige comes out of the kitchen. Piper is sitting at the dining table, signing some papers.]_**

PAIGE: How's the concert thing going?

PIPER: Fine. I just need to finish signing these papers and we're all set for tonight. How's the research?

PAIGE: Going well. I just need to go find some books at the library. Need anything?

PIPER: No, just be careful. Got the potion?

PAIGE: Yah, I'm all set.

**_[Scene: Hoffman's new store. The place is crowded. Phoebe is there taking notes.]  
><em>**  
>PHOEBE: Okay, I hope this is enough. <em>(She notices some lingerie)<em> Oh boy, do I need one of these?

COLE: I bet you'll look great in that one.

_(Phoebe turns around and sees Cole standing behind her.)_

PHOEBE: Cole! What are you doing here?

COLE: Paige told me you had some work to do, so I just came to check up on you.

PHOEBE: Yeah, I think I'm done here. I think I'll just drop this by the office and we can get back to the manor.

COLE: Sounds like a good plan.

**_[Cut to outside the store. Phoebe and Cole walk out to the street.]  
><em>**

COLE: So did you guys find anything?

PHOEBE: No, not yet. Paige is still looking. It's a good thing we have that Diary Lamia left behind.

COLE: Phoebe.

_(Phoebe sees a young guy in the middle of the street with cars speeding past him. The guy looks unstable.)_

PHOEBE: Oh, no.  
><em><br>(A car heads for the young guy. Phoebe waves her arm and levitates the guy away. He falls on the sidewalk. Phoebe and Cole run across the street and help the guy up.)_

PHOEBE: My God. Are you okay?

GUY: They're after me.

PHOEBE: It's Okay, you're safe now. (She touches his shoulder and has a premonition of a Darklighter bewitching him. The premonition ends.)

**Commercial Break**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene: Halliwell Manor, Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and the guy are there.]  
><strong>  
>PIPER: So, Kyle, what do you do?<p>

KYLE: I'm a freshman in college. I don't usually have those kinds of panic attacks. What happened today was strange. I can't explain it.

PHOEBE: I think I know what happened. I saw someone do something to you.

KYLE: When did you see that?

PHOEBE: I see things sometimes. It's a gift that I have.

PRUE: We're witches. We have powers that allow us to help people like you. You just need to trust us.

KYLE: Um, I'm sorry. It's just so new to me. I mean, I never thought that witches even existed. Why would I need help?

PHOEBE: Because something is after you, something bad. And as long as you're here with us, you're safe.

KYLE: I don't know what to say.

PHOEBE: You don't have to say anything. Just let us help you.

KYLE: You saved my life. You guys sure look like good people, but what exactly is after me? I don't think I know anyone who hates me or anything.

PHOEBE: Cole, maybe you should explain the situation to him. _(Turns to Piper and Prue)_ I need to talk to you guys.

PIPER: Sure.  
><em><br>(The three go to the sitting room.)_

PIPER: So, who was the man in your premonition?

PHOEBE: I don't know, a demon maybe?

PIPER: Why would anyone want to hurt a teenager?

PRUE: Demons never really had good any excuses.  
><em><br>(Leo orbs in from behind Phoebe)_

PIPER: Anything?

PRUE: Should we be worried?

LEO: Not about Kyle you should. The Elders believe that Kyle is a future Whitelighter. They've been keeping an eye on him for a while now.

PHOEBE: What about the guy who hexed him?

LEO: A Darklighter. It looks like he was trying to get Kyle to kill himself.

PRUE: Yeah, I remember that feeling.

LEO: You should keep him safe here for a while.  
><em><br>(Prue's phone rings)_

PRUE: Oh, it's my boss. I gotta go.

PHOEBE: What about Kyle?

PRUE: You and Piper can stay with him till I get back.

PHOEBE: I can't. I got to go hand in my report.

PIPER: I have to go see the band's manager at P3. I'm supposed to be there now.

PRUE: Then Cole and Leo will keep him company. I'll call Paige and make sure she'll be home soon.

_(Prue Leaves)_

PHOEBE: _(To Leo)_ You sure you guys can keep him safe for a while?

LEO: Yeah, don't worry about it.

_(Phoebe leaves.)_

PIPER: Don't look at me; I got to go save my club.  
><em><br>(Leo smiles)_

LEO: Be careful.  
><em><br>(Piper kisses him)_

PIPER: Will do_. (She leaves.)_  
><strong><em><br>[Scene: Library. Paige is holding some books and walking around some book shelves while talking to Prue on her cell.]_**

PAIGE: Prue, I'm telling you. If they catch me talking the phone they're gonna throw me out.

PRUE'S VOICE: Sorry. But we have new trouble to worry about.

PAIGE: What kinda trouble?

PRUE'S VOICE: Phoebe brought an innocent to the manor.  
><strong><em><br>[Cut to Prue in her car.]_**

PRUE: His name is Kyle, he's a future Whitelighter and some Darklighter is after him.  
><strong><em><br>[Cut back to Paige.]_**

PAIGE: So we're supposed to keep him safe in the manor?

PRUE'S VOICE: Yes. Piper, Phoebe and I aren't there at the moment, but we'll be back soon.  
><em><br>(Paige hears footsteps)_

PAIGE: I gotta go_. (She hangs up and flames out.)_  
><strong><em><br>[Cut to the manor. Paige flames into the front hall. She places the books on a counter.]  
><em>**  
>PAIGE: I don't think I'm allowed to takes these. Anybody home?<p>

Leo's voice: We're in here.  
><em><br>(Paige goes to the living room.)_

PAIGE: Hey, you must be Kyle.

KYLE: Hi.

LEO: Did you find out anything?

PAIGE: Uh, yeah, I think so. I need to finish the translation first. I just came here to see if everything's okay.

COLE: We're doing alright.

PAIGE: Maybe you guys should call Connor. I'm sure he'd be glad to help.  
><em><br>(Leo walks Paige to the Foyer.)_

LEO: Paige, I'm not having a good feeling about this. It's the first time none of you have time to look after an innocent.

PAIGE: I hear you, buddy. Prue said she and the others are gonna be here in a little while. I have to go finish my research since we need to be prepared for the Lilims. _(She __grabs her books from the counter.)_ Call if you need anything. _(She flames out.)_

**_[Scene: P3. Staff members are preparing the stage.]_**

PIPER: I don't know. It doesn't look the same to me.

MANAGER: Well that's the point now, isn't it? You want people to get a fresh look. It's new, it's original, it's money.

PIPER: I just don't think that major changes are necessary.

MANAGER: Oh, come on, Mrs. Halliwell. You want Evanescence to play here tonight or what?

PIPER: Yes, of course I do. But…

MANAGER: But don't worry about it. Tonight's concert is gonna be great.  
><strong><em><br>[Scene: 415 magazine. Mr. Corso is looking through the pictures Prue developed.]_**

MR. CORSO: You know I'm surprised of you, Prue. I thought you could deliver a lot better than this.

PRUE: Mr. Corso, I've being working here for six years and you know that I always give my best.

MR. CORSO: I know you do, Prue. That's what surprises me. You were always one of my best staff photographers. What happened?

PRUE: I don't know. I think I was just a little distracted because I had a family emergency…

MR. CORSO: And see, that's another thing. You seem to be having a lot of those family emergencies these days. Now, I'm not gonna tell you how to manage your personal life. But you're in a serious position here. Either you find a way to redo this project by 9 o'clock tonight or I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go.  
><strong><em><br>[Scene: The Bay Mirror, Afternoon. Phoebe is in her office, finishing her report on the computer. Paige comes in with her notes.]_**

PAIGE: Knock knock.

PHOEBE: Hey!

PAIGE: Hope I'm not bothering you.

PHOEBE: No, don't be silly. I'm just printing everything. You got anything?

PAIGE: Well, it's nothing you're gonna like.

PHOEBE: What is it?

PAIGE: Well, I haven't finished translating, but the pages I've translated so far are all about the prophecy of the charmed ones.

PHOEBE: Is that a bad thing?

PAIGE: Well, the prophecy is not very accurate. If you take a look at this _(She hands her a paper. Phoebe reads it)_ you'll see it says that the charmed ones would have the  
>power to bring a spiritual nexus into existence, thus creating the start of both white and black magic.<p>

PHOEBE: That doesn't make sense. The spiritual nexus existed long before Prue, Piper and I were born.

PAIGE: That's what scares me. See, unless Lamia had brain damage and didn't know what the heck she was writing, I doubt her diary is wrong.

PHOEBE: What are you saying?

PAIGE: I'm saying is it possible that there were others?

PHOEBE: Others? _(Elise walks in)_ Elise!

ELISE: Are you done yet?

PHOEBE: Uh, Yes, yes I just printed it.  
><em><br>(Elise reads the printed article. She smiles.)  
><em>  
>ELISE: You're good.<p>

_(Phoebe smiles. Elise leaves.)_

PHOEBE: So, research?

PAIGE: It's okay. I can finish it. I still need to make sure of this prophecy thing. Do you mind if I use your computer?

PHOEBE: No, go right ahead. I think I'm gonna go back to the manor and see if I can find the Darklighter that's after Kyle. Make sure you log off when you're done. _(She  
>leaves.)<em>

**_[The Scene shifts to the underworld. Lamia is spying on the Halliwells with her small mirror. Her sisters are there with her.]_**

MORMO: Well? Did you see them?

LAMIA: I would appreciate it, Mormo, if you didn't interrupt me every ten seconds.

EMPUSA: You think they fell for it?

LAMIA: I think they did.

MORMO: Well, that's good, isn't it? Now we can move on to the next step?

EMPUSA: It looks like our sister is having second thoughts.

LAMIA: Did you suddenly forget our purpose, Empusa? I want to regain our place as much as you do, but it's not as easy as you think. We need to stick to the original plan.

MORMO: But we can't get into the house.

LAMIA: Oh we will, sisters_. (She stands up and throws the mirror. The mirror stops and floats in the air.)_ "Bring us life, make us fair, Give us their faces, Their clothes, Their  
>hair." <em>(The mirror glows in green.)<em>

**Commercial Break**


End file.
